


8734/10000

by sensorium



Series: there is no way to get to the future from here [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, no beta if i die i die
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23097019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensorium/pseuds/sensorium
Summary: She cackles madly as Hawkmoth's eyes widen in fear, the sound amplified and distorted by the magic coursing through her, reverberating through the space in which they stand.When she speaks, it's a thousand voices at once. He steps back, away from her. "You see, you hurt me, you took the last good thing I had away from me, but now? Now there's nothing holding me back."
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir & Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: there is no way to get to the future from here [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619032
Comments: 1
Kudos: 71





	8734/10000

**Author's Note:**

> Pure angst. Chat doesn't really even show up, he's dead before this scenario even happens. Sorry!
> 
> Also you'll see that the title is a number, because I decided that 10000 is a good round number of times for Ladybug to have tried to save Chat's life, and also because it's a number that's ridiculous without going too overboard (in my opinion). Now, although she's tried 10000 times, she doesn't spend the same amount of time in each timeline, so some of these are going to be longer than others to reflect that. Well, I hope they reflect that.
> 
> Anyways, time travel is messy and convoluted, and I won't pretend to have a concrete plan for this series. I'm making it up as I go along, and the rest of it is just going to be different scenarios and different times she's tried. It doesn't really make sense and I'm not going to try to make it make sense, I'm just going for maximum pain and suffering! It's easy and honestly cathartic to crank these out when I'm in a bad or funky mood, so I don't know how long this series will be.

She looks up and away from the corpse in her arms, eyes locking on Hawkmoth with a sort of manic despair, and pure unbridled rage.

“You’ve made a terrible mistake, Hawkmoth.” She rests Chat’s body on the ground beside her, and removes his ring.

She places the ring on her finger and stares him down as she stands and says, “It will be your last.”

He’s focused on her, so focused he doesn’t look to see who Chat Noir is. He doesn’t care. He cares about the miraculous, both of which Ladybug has. 

She looks down at her hand, caressing the ring as it conforms to fit her finger.

“You see, you’ve just killed the one person in the world that I cared about. The one person left that I love. I’m sure you wanted to hurt me, and I won’t lie, you’ve succeeded in that, but in doing so, you’ve made a grievous error.”

She shifts into a battle stance, calling on the powers of destruction to fuse with creation, and after the magic washes away, Ladybug is gone. She’s floating in the air in a bodysuit that seems to be completely black, but blood red spots can be seen where the sun glints off it. Her hair is no longer in its signature pigtails, instead it floats loosely in the air around her. Her suit seems to have remained largely the same except for the color, but she’s now wearing black ankle boots eerily similar to Chat Noir’s. Her mask is the same color as the suit, but her eyes are pure white and glowing with magic, with pure unbridled _power_. There’s a utility belt around her waist with the yoyo and baton, and her hands are now tipped with claws that glow with cataclysmic power.

She cackles madly as Hawkmoth’s eyes widen in fear, the sound amplified and distorted by the magic coursing through her, reverberating through the space in which they stand.

When she speaks, it’s a thousand voices at once. He steps back, away from her. “You see, you hurt me, you took the last good thing I had away from me, but now? Now there’s nothing holding me back.”

The world ends.

Again.

“FLUFF! CLOCKWISE!”

**Author's Note:**

> Also I don't know if I mentioned this before, but in this series the rabbit miraculous is basically above time itself, because it's magic, and I felt like it, so why the hell not, am I right? It can go to any spot in any timeline regardless of how far into the past/future and all that jazz, which is how Ladybug has been hopping back and forth through timelines for hundreds of years while barely aging (also a bit of creation magic slowing down the aging process, because again, why the hell not).
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: [here](https://miraculousbelladonna.tumblr.com/)


End file.
